Orange days
by LovelyAndDull
Summary: Akari moves into Castanet boarding school. What happens when you meet one of the most popular boys in school and you just happened to moved in? You'll end up going crazy and doing the most random things that you never thought you would do...
1. First day of school

"Wake up, Akari!" yelled Kathy, my best friend, was screaming in my ears making me almost deaf. After that, I just noticed that she just pulled my bed covers because I was feeling a little bit cold. In the corner of my eye, she made her way towards the windows. The sounds of birds chirping and cars honking caught my ears.

"Mrghamdks," I muttered, turning away from Kathy and the window's light, breeze, and noises.

"Come on Akari! We're going to be late! It's 8:49! And it's the first day of school!" screamed Kathy. _Wait… 8:49…? _

"Oh my Goddess!" I screamed, remembering that school starts at 9:00. I started to scramble on my bed and rush towards the drawers to get my school uniform.

"Finally," sighed Kathy. "People could see you change, you know?" I ignored my best friend's comment and continued to change into my uniform. The uniform had a navy blue skirt and cardigan with a red bow tie and white blouse. The symbol on the cardigan was a blue feather. There was a rumor (that I heard from Kathy) in school saying that if someone gave you a blue feather, you will eventually get married together if you agree to accept it. It's like some wedding ring. The blue feather comes from a rare blue bird that only comes out at night for certain people that found their soulmates. When she first told me this I started laughing my ass off but she said to never underestimate her knowledge. She was right on that part.

"What time is it now?" I asked while I put on my second stocking.

"8:55," She answered while looking at my alarm clock_. That useless alarm clock never wakes me up. Maybe because of how much I'm a heavy sleeper._ "Now let's go!" My thoughts were rudely interrupted and then she grabbed my wrist to run downstairs to grab our bags and run to the school which is quite near since we live in dorms. Surprisingly, we made it to the hallway until we met some traffic…

There was a bunch of girls rushing towards something or someone. My eyes were scanning the source of this madness until I met a pair of sparkling violet eyes far away. There were other guys behind him but somehow I only caught him in my eyes. Then his eyes caught mine and we started staring at each other while the other girls flocked at him and his friends.

"Come on Akari, you can stare at them later," whispered Kathy. She was dragging me to our homeroom while pushing the girls that were in her way.

"I'm not staring," I lied. "And who are they, anyways?"

"Sure..." she said. "Those guys, as you can tell, are the most 'popular and hottest guys' in this school. The guy with the blue hair and gold eyes is Luke. The tidy blond is Gill. The squinty eye guy is Toby. The one with the purple eyes is Chase. The fashionable one is Julius. Lastly, the hot red head is Owen." I didn't actually see the other guys except Chase but I decided not to tell her.

"Ohoho… hot red head Owen, I see," I smirked. Kathy turned around and her face was completely red. She was about to tell me how I'm wrong but she paused and closed her mouth.

"Well, I can't lie to you," she sighed in defeat. "You're too smart."

"Thanks for the compliment," I said. We entered our homeroom and so far it was completely normal and pleasant until I went into home economics. _I really wish Kathy was with me in home economics…_ That's the only class that we don't have together. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted again by someone slamming the desk with their hand. My eyes turned to an irritated purple eyed teenager. I noticed that he had three bobby pins in his peachy hair and it was kind of cute.

"I'm going to teach you how to cook," Chase said bluntly. "The teacher forced me to do this because he has to go to a meeting." I heard girls squealing and giggling around me and I felt completely awkward since I don't know anyone in this class. I was focused on Chase since I don't know anyone in this class; I noticed his eye was slightly twitching. Surprisingly, nobody noticed this except me.

"We're going to make orange pie," he continued with an irritated voice. "I'm going to write the instructions on the board and you'll just follow it." He quickly wrote the instructions on the board and then just stared for everyone to start. The girls were staring at him with sparkling eyes and I just stood there waiting for someone else to start it first but nobody did anything for the past five minutes. I sighed in defeat and grabbed the ingredients for the recipe. Suddenly I felt many stabs on my back. In the corner of my eye, I can see every girl glare at me while Chase was looking out the window looking bored.

"Hey you're new right?" asked a girl. I turned to see a childish girl with blonde braids and blue eyes. I nodded to her question. "Well you should give up because it's very hard to please Chase. All the girls in this class tried to make him food but he said it was all disgusting. That's why all the girls are not cooking. By the way, my name is Maya."

"Please him?" I snorted. "I'm just making this for myself and my friend. Don't worry and my name is Akari." Maya tried to convince me to stop cooking but she failed and I ended up making an orange pie. The orange pie was increasing the stabs of stares on my back. I ignored it and made my way to grab a fork so I can take a bite of it but my pie was already cut on the corner when I came back to it.

"Hey!" I yelped, turning to see who cut my pie and it was Chase. _I'm not actually surprised. _

"Hey new kid, it tastes disgusting," said Chase after he swallowed it. _That's also not surprising from the person who said everyone's food is disgusting. Wait… was he eavesdropping? _ "Your friend might die because of this monstrosity." _I hope you die from eating my pie. _

"I wasn't going to give it to you anyways," I spat. _He's going to regret eating my pie and eavesdropping in my conversation with Maya. _Slowly, a smirk was forming on my face. Before Chase could say anything else, the bell rang and the girls went outside with disappointed faces because they have to leave him. I checked if anyone else was in the classroom and I continued, "Oh and Chase, since you just touched and insulted my pie…" His face looked bored until I grabbed my pie and slammed it on his face. Before he could react, I grabbed my bag and started sprinting to my next class. I heard faint yelling and cursing in the background of the school.


	2. Desperate girls

"Oh my Goddess, Akari," whispered Kathy. "I can't believe you actually hit Chase with your orange pie. You should've ran with it instead of using it as a weapon. Now there's going to be a lot of girls that are going to attack you."

"Well… I couldn't help myself," I snickered, starting to remember his surprised face that was filled with pie.

"This is not a joke! You're going to get seriously injured."

"I'm well aware of that. Just look around the classroom." Kathy turned her face away from me and suddenly she turned extremely pale. She noticed all the girls were glaring and whispering at me. She even noticed one of them doing a ritual and they had a thread of brown hair.

"H-hey, isn't that your hair?" She pointed at the girl who was chanting words. I nodded and said, "She took that from my cowlick. Don't ask me how but she did." Then I started to rub my head and sigh. Suddenly we heard coughing behind us and we turned around to see our teacher, Mr. Gotz.

"Can I talk to you privately, Ms. Akari?" asked Mr. Gotz. My face turned completely pale and I was hoping it wasn't that pie incident. I nodded since I couldn't say anything from fear. We walked far enough from the classroom so nobody could hear our conversation. I crossed my fingers, hoping that he was talking about something else.

"Well, it's about your grades in math from last year," He said. I sighed in relief and gave him a weak smile.

"What about my grades in math last year?" I asked.

"You will need a tutor because you barely passed last year," sighed Mr. Gotz. "This school is an A school and we cannot let students have under 85 grades in our records. You should be like your sister!"

"What? Who's going to be my tutor?" I ignored his comment about my sister. Then I saw it. I saw a peach colored curl in the corner of Mr. Gotz. "Oh no… he's…"

"Yup! Mr. Chase will help tutor you," said Mr. Gotz. Then Chase got out of his hiding spot and smirked at me. Surprisingly, his clothes were completely dry and his face was not covered in pie._ I will rub that smirk off his face._ "Did you know he was in the top 10 in the list just like your sister when she was in high school?" _That guy should stop comparing with my sister and I before I hit him instead of Chase… but being in the top 10? Oh sweet Goddess… Why can't the other nine help me? _When I want back to reality, Mr. Gotz was gone and Chase was still smirking at me.


	3. Viv- I mean Witch Princess

"Akari, you're an idiot," He said but in someone else's voice. It was a certain voice that I know of; a very snotty girl voice.

"Vivian?" I gasped. Then 'Chase' karate chopped my head. "Ouch! Hey!" My hands flew up to touch my wounded head and my knees turned instantly wobbly. She sure is strong even though she stays in her house all day.

"It's Witch Princess!" I rolled my eyes with her ridiculous nickname.

"So _Witch Princess_, why did you transform into Chase?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"Well rumors go so fast in this school and Mr. Gotz was looking for a doughboy. Of course it will stir up trouble and you're my dear friend," she said. I was so touched by her words that I started to tear a little bit in my eyes. Plus the doughboy joke.

"Thanks," I said with a grin on my face. "Your magic is improving greatly, too. But you need to work on getting the voice, though."

"I know. Easier said than done," she huffed with her arms crossed and she started looking around the hallways since she's Chase right now.

"You know you can transform back."

"Yea, I'll do that. We don't want any more rumors." Witch Princess snapped her fingers and a huge black smoke appeared in front of me. I accidently inhaled the smoke so I started coughing.

"You need to work on that, too." I coughed.

"Shut up," she said as she was fixing her long white hair. Her golden eyes were focused on her split ends. The black smoke didn't affect her at all because she got use to it. Vivian – I mean Witch Princess has always looked and acted like that ever since I first met her. To tell you the truth, she was my very first friend, too. I met her by going through the woods when I was younger and I encountered a cottage. I went to the woods because it was a dare from my classmates who kept calling me a crybaby (which I was when I was younger) and then when Witch Princess came out of the cottage, I cried on her. I told her everything of why I was there and then she scared the living lights of my classmates and that's when our friendship was born. I kept going to her cottage every day with fugue mushrooms in hand; kept completing her selfish requests about food and in return for some seeds that I grew in my sister's garden. Heck, I even tell her about my problems! When I turned fifteen last summer, I had to move in my sister's boarding school. I told Witch Princess and she told me it was fine. She told me she wouldn't miss me and I should learn more. I knew she was lying but I didn't expect she would follow me to this school. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Huh?" I blurted out, her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I said," she started to whisper, "to call me Vivian when we're not in public."

"Okay!" I said with a big smile on my face. "I got to get back to class, bye!" I waved at her as I walked back to my class.

"Be careful okay! Start studying for math or I'll make you!" she yelled. I felt sweat drop going down my cheek. She could be a mom if she continues to talk like that.


	4. Cake

As I walked back to the classroom, my teacher was still not here and I sighed in relief because I wanted to talk to Kathy more. As I scanned for her, I spotted her talking to a muscled red head. I noticed she was blushing and clutching her breasts with her arms. The red head was also blushing and laughing with her. There was some girls in the class that was glaring at the flirting teens but they didn't care. "Uwah! Fight for him, Kathy!" I shouted silently with my fist pumping into the air.

Or that what I was going for but my fist collided with something. I turned around to see my teacher, Mr. Hardy whose face is looking at the ceiling from my punch. My hand was frozen under his chin.

"Are you done Ms. Akari?" He said calmly. _How does he know my name? Probably my sister, I guess... I shouldn't be surprised if everyone knows my name because of her. _I sighed to myself from my thoughts but I almost forgot Mr. Hardy was still there with my fist.

"Y-yeah," I nervously laughed, slowly putting my hand next to my sides. "I'll just go to my seat now." Then I quickly seated myself near the window in the back. From the corner of my eye, I saw him cracking his neck left to right and students rushing to their seats. He started strolling towards the front of the classroom and put his suitcase on the table.

"Good Afternoon class," he announced. Everyone said good afternoon and waited for his next words. "Today until the second semester we will be learning about the human body parts and their functions." Instantly I smashed my head (lightly) into my desk and I knew nobody noticed me because they were so focused on the teacher. It's the first day of school and I'm already super stressed. The words I could make out from him was _systems_, _project_ , and then it was a blur of words. I wish we were on break again!

When school was finally over, Kathy and I walked to our rooms with heavy textbooks in our hands and our backpacks.

"W-why do they have to be so damn heavy," I huffed, pulling the books closer to my chest. "By the way, do we have homework? I wasn't paying attention in class."

"No, lucky us, eh?" she grinned.

"Sure, lucky us," I rolled my eyes. As I was rolling my eyes, I noticed the 'hot red head' as Kathy said, coming towards us. Then I heard Kathy hyperventilating and then calming down.

"Yo Kathy," he grinned. I swear his smile was blinding my eyes that I almost dropped my textbooks. "Are you free this afternoon?" Kathy couldn't use her voice and she just nodded really fast that she started turning dizzy.

"Have fun! And don't forget to use protection!" I yelled and started sprinting to my room as Kathy yelled my name and apologizing to Owain. As I was running, I tripped on something and fell face flat on the floor. "So not cool," I muttered. I was running with heavy textbooks in hand because I was making fun of Kathy. Totally worth it though.

"Yo midget," I heard a voice above me. I turned to see a girly pink haired boy hovering above me. He was grinning and I noticed his pie remains are gone. I wish I could shove pie on his face again.

"Why hello there, dough boy," I smiled innocently at him. "Was the pie too sweet for you?" Before he could say anything, I grappled his ankle with my foot knocking him down on the floor on his back. I quickly grabbed my books and started sprinting to my dorm. I was pushing people and apologizing at the same time and I looked back seeing dough boy just shoving people with raging purple eyes. I've never been scared for my whole entire life. As I was approaching my door, I was touching my pockets to get my keys, completely forgot which pocket I put. But when I unlocked the door with an intense high pulse rate, I quickly went inside and locked the door behind me leaving me with my books sprawled on the floor and heavy breathing. I heard loud knocking on the door and I slowly approached to the door to look at the peep hole to see just purple eyes staring down at me. I quickly back away from the door and fell on my butt.

"Open the door," he growled. I swear at that moment when he growled, I felt my body shiver in delight but I shook my head.

"Why do I have to open a door to a two faced girly boy," I gulped, trying to regain my even breathing.

"Just remember this, shorty." I pouted from this nickname. "I'll get back at you." After he said that, I heard him leaving. I sighed in relief because I thought it was going to be the Shining the movie. What a day, being chased by dough boy and carrying textbooks that are bigger than my torso but I don't have homework. I started piling my textbooks inside my nightstand drawers, after that I just jumped into my bed hoping I would get a good nap from today. I think I deserved it from what just happened. As I was about to close my eyes into slumber, my phone started ringing.

"Sweet Goddess, this better be good," I said to myself as I was reaching my phone from my backpack and opened it. "What."

"Someone's a little grumpy. So how's the school so far?" asked a familiar voice. I felt my eyes widen and I started to sit properly on my bed.

"Hikari! It's great so far," I said with my most innocent voice. In the line, I heard her snort.

"No seriously, how's the school," she repeated herself.

"Well... there's a little trouble here and there but it's all good," I replied, hoping not to talk to a certain pink haired boy.

"Do You want to talk about it? When you mean a little trouble, it's actually really big."

"No, no, it's fine. Just a little trouble. I'll tell you later, I'm exhausted from today."

"Whatever you say. Call me tomorrow."

"Yes, yes, goodbye." Then I hanged up on her before she could say anything else. Sighing, I looked to my alarm clock on my nightstand to see it saying 6:45. "I wonder when's Kathy coming home," I sighed. "I'm starving." Then I quickly dialed Kathy's phone and waited for her voice.

"What is it, Akari? I'm on a date," huffed Kathy.

"I'm hungry," I groaned. I could hear Kathy whispering to Owain and she giggled. "Kathy! When are you coming back?"

"I'm coming back at 8. Don't worry i'll bring you a chocolate cake.

"Strawberry!"

"Fine strawberry cake. Bye." Before I could say anything, she hanged up on me. At least she's giving me some cake but what am I going to do for an hour? Maybe I should take a walk? Should I try to find Vivian and hang out with her or spy on Kathy? Hmm... Since I don't know where Vivian or Kathy is, I'll just take a stroll around the place. I really hope it's just a normal one hour walk. I hope.


	5. the walk

I just asked for a normal one hour walk. Just one hour. It's only been ten minutes and now i'm fist fighting a guy that is two times bigger than me. I wonder how i'm standing with just a bloody nose and a bruise on my left cheek from his punches. As he was aiming for my stomach, I scooted to my right which barely dodged his punch, then I uppercut him with my right fist. I heard him groan and saw him staggered but he just stepped back and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Y-you can do it!" yelled a girl behind me. Oh yea - I was fighting this guy because he was trying so hard to persuade the girl to come with him in his house. I saw her trembling with a terrified look in her hazel eyes. I just couldn't leave her alone because I wanted a 'normal walk.'

"You're doing good for a shorty," the guy snarled. He quickly ran towards me with his fist ready. "But not good enough for my standards."

"Who said I was aiming for your standards?" I huffed. I quickly ducked his punch and tripped him as he ran. He landed face first and his arm still stretched on the concrete floor. I waited for him to stand up and aim at me but he didn't move at all.

"Oh? Is he knocked out already?" I asked, lightly kicking him on the head. "It's only been fifteen minutes."

"Thank you so much!" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see the brunette's eyes sparkle and her mouth 'awed' from the battle. "Please come with me so I can heal your wounds. There's a nearby place I know. Come along now. My name is Renee, by the way." She grabbed my right arm and started dragging me.

"A-ah! Watch it!" I winced. "That hurts!" Renee smiled at me and continued tugging my arm. I yelped in pain, "This is how you say thank you?"

"It's just to let you remember to not do stupid stunts. You could have just called the police. I would've but I don't have my phone and I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Whatever. Are we near this so called place, yet?"

"We've been standing here for two minutes and you didn't notice it?" I blinked and looked in front of us. There was a bar called, 'Armonica Bar.' I gave her a nervous laugh while she glared at me.

"Oh." She sighed and opened the door for me. "Hehe... Thanks." As I walked in, I was welcomed with a scream. "God is there another fight I have to join?" I looked around the bar to see Kathy sprinting towards me. She placed her hand under my chin and made me look up at her. I felt everyone's gaze upon me but they slowly went back to their friends, wondering what happened to me.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked. Her blue eyes filled with concern. I just brushed her fingers off of my face and said with a smile, "Protecting another damsel in distress." I pointed at Renee as she was bowing her head.

"I'm sorry about this," she apologized. I shook my head and looked at Kathy who was sighing.

"It's alright. It's actually nothing new," she glared at me (if only looks can kill) and then she smiled at Renee. "She's a piece of work isn't she? Didn't even let the police involved."

"Oh she's done this before?" asked Renee.

"So where's Owain?" I asked, hoping this topic will drop. I'm not too fond of being the conversation. "Can you still buy me my cake?"

"He's over there," as she pointed near the counter with stools in a corner. There was a kitchen behind the counter and I saw a certain pink haired boy cooking. He was giving small answers to Owain and ... Hayden?

"Hey I didn't know your dad worked in this bar," I said as my eyes went back on the chef. He didn't notice me at all even if Kathy was screaming to the top of her lungs. He's so focused on cooking.

"You probably forgot," she answered. "I'll ask dad if he can get ice and maybe some napkins for your nose."

"Too late. Your dad just gave me the ice and the napkins." We all turned to see Owain with a grin on his face, holding the ice pack and passed it to me. I muttered a thanks and placed it on my cheek then I shoved a napkin up my bloody nose. He started guiding us towards the stools and Hayden waved at us. I sat between Kathy and Renee who was on my left. Owain was next to Kathy who was drinking a cocktail.

"Can you even eat?" asked Kathy. I nodded because I really have a craving for strawberry cake.

"Sorry about ruining your date, Owain," I announced. Kathy turned red and Owain was slightly blushing as he mouthed the words, 'it's cool.'

"Hey, this is on me," winked Hayden. He was leaning on the counter and made eye contact on me. "Saving another one? I swear if you were a guy, all the ladies would crawl to you." Hayden started laughing at his own joke and I saw Kathy slouched in embarrassment which earned a giggle from Renee and I. Owain chuckled slightly.

"Strawberry cake," I smiled.

"Strawberry cake it is," laughed Hayden. "Chase, give this young lady a strawberry cake."

"I already heard," said Chase. He spared me a look with a bored face. I swear he would look better with a smile but I would never say that out loud to his face. "This is how you make a cake. Watch how's it done, midget." I gave him the most menacing glare I could ever give to any person and he merely smirked. I'm very well prepared to punch him in the face. I growled and was about to stand up but Kathy's hand pushed me down. I won't even bother watching him bake! The nerve of him implying my cake sucks!

"You're already hurt. Don't make it worse," she ordered. I huffed with crossed arms and turned away from Kathy and Chase. I heard Kathy merely sighed and asked, "So how's you and your boyfriend, Renee?" My ears perked up about a certain romantic relationship.

"He's doing good," she replied. "We're going steady and we're both happy. Thanks for those free dates from before." Oh! So that's how she knows about this bar.

"Your welcome," laughed Kathy. As I was about to eavesdrop more of their conversation, a piece of cake on a plate was placed in front of me.

"Here," said dough boy with a bored look in his eyes again.

"Oh thanks." I grabbed a fork which was on the plate and sliced the cake. Then I just plopped it in my mouth and chewed on it. It tasted normal but then dear Goddess, the next minute I was in heaven for a few seconds. I glanced up to see Chase grinning down on me like he won something. His purple eyes was sparkling and his grin was arousing me but it was pissing me off at the same time. Damn him and his girly charms!

"How does it taste?" he grinned. "It's much better than that piece of trash you made." I took another bite of the cake and started speaking with my mouth full, "slakdsakmsla." Which earned me a smack on the head from Kathy who said, "Don't talk with food in your mouth, you idiot!"

"He started it!" I shouted.

"Stop acting like a 8 year old!" yelled Kathy. I shut my mouth and started pouting. It was his freaking fault!

"I'll take that as a yes," he snickered, turning away from me. I watched him go to the sink and wash the dishes. He didn't even look disgusted from that! After I finished my cake and a few conversations (maybe a few arguments), I noticed Kathy gathering her belongings.

"I guess we'll take our leave now," sighed Kathy. "I'm exhausted. Good night, everyone. Come on, Akari." I nodded, I jumped out of my stool and walked along her side. Then I turned around and waved at everyone but I noticed purple eyes staring at me. I couldn't help but blush a little but after he made a menacing smile which made my blushing stop. Damn him! I'll get back at him!


End file.
